About last night
by V Baby
Summary: Something happened last night. But the two people it effects the most, cant remember what happened. Slash JDCox. Please Review. First Scrubs Fic.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't really know why, but when JD woke up he felt happy. Maybe happy wasn't quite the right word. It was more like . He satisfied felt like he had done something he had always wanted to do. He sighed in content and looked around his room. He loved his room, it was one place he could always go to think.

JD realized he couldn't really see any of his stuff in the dark room, that and how his eyes were still full of sleep. He lifted his hand up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he was surprised at what met him.

"What?" he asked himself, "Where am I?"

It was then that JD could feel a presence next to him in the bed. He slowly turned his head to see what it was. He screamed at what he saw and moved back towards his side of the bed so quick he went to far, fell off the bed and couldn't help but moan when he hit his head. He looked behind him to see what he had hit, a nightstand. He rubbed his head and turned around and the presence in the bed looking down at him…Dr. Perry Cox.

"Newbie, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" He asked

"I…I don't know," JD stammered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

" I don't know. I woke up in what I thought was my room. Then I realized that it wasn't my room and I could feel someone next to me in the bed. I looked and I saw it was you and I fell off the bed, and I have a really bad headache." JD said quickly and put his head in his hands.

For some reason, Perry felt bad for the kid. For gods sake he was sitting on his bedroom floor practically crying.

"Cindy, get up and get dressed. Then go into the kitchen and I'll make us some coffee and we'll figure out why you're here."

JD nodded and got up the same time Perry did. It was then they realized they were both complettly naked. They were both in a daze, just staring at each other. They were probably thinking the same thing when they started looking around the room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, JD's as well as Perry's. Beer bottles, condom wrappers, and the total giveaway, a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Perry was the first one to say anything.

"Dear God! What in the hell did we do?!?!"

"I think we had sex" JD said quietly.

"Clearly Jenny! But how did this happen?" Perry kept talking but JD wasn't really listening.

"I think a have a hangover" JD said to himself, sitting down on the bed and holding his head again.

"Dear God Julie, we had drunken sex!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty sure this chapter sucks ass…but whatever

"We did what?!" JD yelled.

"Clam down Newbie. Just…ahhh…get your clothes on and go wait for me in the kitchen, I'll make us some coffee and we can just take this all in," Perry said calmly.

"How can you be so fricking calm?!" He yelled again.

"Just go Newbie!" Perry screamed.

"There's the Dr. Cox I've grown to know," JD smiled.

"NEWBIE NOW!" Perry screamed again.

JD nodded and reached for his jeans. Perry glanced at JD and couldn't help but smile when looking at JD's penis. Lucky for him JD didn't notice.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I enjoy looking at that…_

JD looked up at Dr. Cox and realized he wasn't really paying attention. JD couldn't help it; he stared at Dr. Cox's body.

…But why do I think it's such a problem looking at JD's penis? I am a guy after all, we ten to look at things. Then again, maybe I'm just hiding my true feelings. Ever since I met the kid I had a little crush on him. And it just kinda grew more with everyday. I thought it went away once Jordan cam back and we had Jack. Who the hell am I kidding; I love the kid and always will. Damn I probably took advantage of him while he was drunk. I totally blew my chances. Now what is he going to think…

Perry was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw JD walking out of the room. Perry sighed and stated getting dressed as well.

JD sat out at the kitchen table waiting for Perry with his head lying against the table.

Oh my god! I can't believe I enjoyed seeing Dr. Cox naked. But why do I think it's such a problem looking at JD's penis? I am a guy after all; we tend to look at things. Then again, maybe I'm just hiding my true feelings. Ever since I met him I had a little crush on him. And it just kinda grew more with everyday. Who the hell am I kidding; I love him and always will. Damn he probably thinks he took advantage of me, when in all honesty I was probably throwing myself at him. I totally blew my chance with him and now…

JD was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a door open. He looked and saw Perry walking in to the kitchen from his bedroom. He walked over to the coffee pot and stated making some coffee. JD didn't look up until a coffee cup was placed in front of him and Perry sat down across form him.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Perry asked.

"I don't really know," JD responded quietly.

"I'm being my generous self and it will only happed once, and times almost up. So if I were you I would take advantage of me…" Perry froze and JD stared at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Perry sighed, "JD, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well,"

Good lord Perry grow a pair and tell him the truth.

"I clearly took advantage of you last night," Perry stated simply.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't go home with someone like me unless you were very drunk. And if you were that venerable? I clearly took advantage of you."

"Maybe not," JD suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we were both really drunk. Maybe I through myself at you and you were so drunk you went for it. You know, maybe."

They were both quiet for a while. Perry staring deeply at his coffee and JD holding his head in his hands, again. Then it hit them, at the same time.

"Why would you wanna through yourself at me?" Perry asked JD at the same time JD asked Perry, "Why would you wanna take advantage of me?"

They both hoped the answer was the one they wanted to hear, but neither of them said anything.

"Look Newbie, I'm a man, unlike yourself. And a man with balls, again unlike you, can say what is on his mind." Perry paused.

Come on Perry, you can do this. You have the balls to do this, you just said so.

"So I'm gonna speak my mind. I like you JD. Not like the whole we're friends thing, which we aren't, but I like you in the whole thinking about you naked and being so happy I saw you in my room this morning. So there. I said it."

JD stared at Perry then dropped his head back onto the table with a moan.

Perry faltered, but only for a second.

"Well it's obvious that you don't feel the same way. That's fine. We will never speak of this…"

"Dr. Cox!" JD yelled interrupting Dr. Cox's rant before it really started. "I like you that way too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I just feel like shit right now. I've never been this hung over."

"You must have been really drunk last night."

"Yeah. I just wish I could remember our first night together." JD said solemnly.

Perry got up and walked over to JD and helped him up and led him to the bedroom.

"Well maybe we'll have to do it again?" Perry suggested as JD was getting into the bed.

Perry went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Later," JD moaned sleepily.

"You mean you're into much pain to want we now?" Perry teased handing JD the water and aspirin.

JD only nodded, his eyes already closed. Perry stated biting at JD's collarbone.

"NOT NOW!" JD yelled, at least he thought he did. It came out as speaking loudly in your sleep into a pillow.

Perry backed off and climbed in on the other side of the bed wanting to get some sleep as well. Even though he wasn't as hung over as JD, he did have a little bit of a headache.

"What am I doing?" Perry asked himself. "Getting into another relationship with a hormonal girl. Like Jordan isn't bad enough?"

Oh god. What am I going to tell Jordan? And wait; are JD and I really in a relationship? I want to be, but does he? I'm acting like we've been together for a while. What is he going to think when he waked up? I'm totally screwed!


End file.
